Haunted
by RavenSara84
Summary: AU. Kenta has inherited a house from his Great Uncle, and he's about to learn that he has also inherited something else too.


Haunted

12

AU

Kenta has inherited a house from his Great Uncle, he just wasn't aware that he also inherited a wandering spirit in the barging too.

He went into the house, shivering as he did so; _It was warming outside…_ He thought and took off the large hat and brown coat, hanging them up and moved to put the heating on; _Wait… why did it get even colder there?_ He turned around and heard something fall out of the corner of his eye he saw his coat and hat on the floor; _I just…_ He frowned and picked them both up to hang up again when he heard a door slam; _I was told this house was empty!_

Walking further into the hall he noticed the door that was shut lead to the kitchen and he took a deep breath, he had wanted to be alone for a bit longer. He turned the handle and found himself face to face with a young man with shocking white hair and a streak of red to oneside, his amber eyes were full of anger and hate.

"Who are you?" The white haired man demanded and he jumped back in surprise.

"I.. I'm…" He looked at the man in front of him, his clothes not fitting into the present fashion, in fact the man seemed to be wearing rather Victorian clothes.

"What? Cat's got your tongue?" He smirked at him and the green haired man blinked at him.

"I… What?" He looked at him in confusion, finding his voice again; "Wait, this is… _was_ my Great Uncles house…"

"Yea, I knew him," He said and nodded slowly; "He wasn't that bad a guy really,"

"You knew him?"

"What's your name kid?" He asked him, but the smirk returned.

"I'm Kenta… Wait who are you calling a kid? You're not that much older than me!"

"Tch," He put his hand through Kenta and the young man shiver; "I'm dead. Have been for some time, so I _am_ older than you,"

"But… You're dead what… Why are you in this house?" Kenta asked him, not understanding; _I'm having a conversation with a ghost… I'm going mad… No, no. It's just the stress, it's just stress._

"This used to belong to me," He said and then moved away; "I'll give you a chance kid. Let's see if you can take care of this place as well as that old man did," The ghost then faded from view, but Kenta could still feel him around and shivered again.

"All right," He took a step into the kitchen and looked for some food, deciding to make some soup and then went to his old room thinking that he would need to do some searching in the morning; _I never got his name! Oh, Kenta, you're just stressed…_ He shook his head and went to bed, ignoring the haunting laughter from the room nearest him; "I want to sleep!"

"Then sleep!" The ghosts voice called back and Kenta just huffed, feeling himself drift off to sleep and the ghost watched over him with a frown; "You have the house to this runt? What were you thinking Ryo?" He shook his head and disappeared.

XXX

The next morning Kenta had left the house to go to the local library, the 'ghost' from last night clear in his mind. He had been told that the house had been part of his family for some time, but whoever that ghost was, he wasn't part of his family tree.

_Who is he?_ He wondered and looked back into his family history, finding an unfamiliar name and frowning; _Ryuuga… _His eyes widened in shock as he read the history during the time that Ryuuga lived in that house; _He… He committed suicide?_

He went back to the house, the information still swimming around his mind, and he wasn't able to process it; _Did… I…_

"So?"

Kenta jumped back and turned to see the ghost had returned, but he was no longer wearing his old Victorian dress, instead he appeared before him wearing leather trousers and a black shirt with a gold trim.

"Why are you wearing that?" He foolishly asked and Ryuuga grinned at him.

"Why not? I figured if you are _able_ to keep the house, then maybe I should look a bit more… _Hip_." He said, as if tasting the new word on his lips and wasn't sure if he liked it given by the frown.

"You're Ryuuga aren't you?" Kenta finally found his tongue again; "I checked it out, you were the last person to live in this place before it came into my family,"

"Yea, I was," He said darkly, his amber eyes looked at him, piercing him; "What _else_ did it say?"

"You…" Kenta felt nervous, but he wasn't sure why, after all surely all ghosts knew how they died?

"A cat seems to keep taking your tongue away kid," He said drily.

"It's said you committed suicide, leaving the house to my relative Ginga Hagane…" Kenta finally said and he felt the temperature dip; "What…"

"That _bastard…._" He growled lowly; "_Ginga_ was a reporter. Not as bad as they are these days, but still he was nosey,"

"What… What happened?" Kenta asked, but rather than reply the ghost disappeared; _Or you could just run away…_

All Kenta knew about Ryuuga was he had committed suicide in this house, although the article never said what room.

It claimed that he and another –although again the article had been vague on that as well – had been arguing, that Ryuuga had acted rather erratic and out of character before his body was found the next day with a single bullet wound to the head.

The article had made Kenta feel sick, even more so that he had found a picture of Ryuuga, dead with a clear view of the bullet hole; in his head, although the area had been cleaned from the blood, it was still clear to see.

_They were sick back then…_ He thought to himself and felt the temperature of the room go down again; _Is he back?_

"Bastard…" Ryuuga came back into view, his clothes the same as before but his rage was still there.

"Ryuuga… What actually happened?" Kenta tried to figure out how to calm a ghost, but since this was his first experience of one he had no idea what to do.

"Ginga came over to talk about some girl he was courting," Ryuuga paused and looked at him; "That's dating to you,"

"I know what courting is," Kenta told him drily and he laughed.

"Fine, fine. He came to talk about her, he wasn't aware that I was already betrothed to her…"

Kenta's eyes widened in surprise; "So she…" He concluded and Ryuuga nodded slowly.

"She was supposed to marry me, her family wasn't that well off so it made sense for them to marry her to me," He shrugged though; "She preferred Ginga though. And Ginga was furious when he learned that I was to take her hand,"

"Who told him?"

"I did. Once he mentioned her name,"

X

"Madoka…" Ginga said her name softly, as if it was the sweetest name in the world.

"Madoka? The one whose parent's own the shoe shop?" I asked him and he nodded; "She wouldn't be able to marry you,"

"Huh? What…"

"Her parents are struggling with business…" I saw his eyes begging me to just give him a straight answer; "She's meant to marry me,"

"What?" He backed away from me, as if _I_ was in the wrong; "How… When…"

"A few months ago," I informed him, knowing what he was like when he was angry, ready for any response.

"A few… I _don't_ believe it!" He cried out, although it was hard to tell at the time who he was most angry at, myself or Madoka.

I never really found out an answer until later, when he managed to break into my house and decided to put a bullet into my forehead.

X

"All that over a girl?"

Ryuuga nodded at him; "Yea, pathetic. But Madoka had been his little…. Infatuation for many years,"

"So what happened to Madoka? I know Ginga got the house…"

"Yea. I had left him in my will. Back then I didn't want to take any chances, so Ginga was made my heir and I was his," The ghost shrugged and looked at the clock; "As for Madoka… She left, along with her mother. Rumours circulated; she went insane after my death…"

"Went insane?"

"She found me," He informed him but shook his head; "She became sick, from TB,"

"Oh…"

"Her family warned Ginga off from pursing her. He was still poor as far as they were concerned, since he only inherited my house," He sighed; "That idiot… she was just a _girl_,"

"But he loved her,"

"Tch, that's what Ryo said too. No excuse to kill someone that he used to call _brother_ though,"

Kenta blinked; "He called you brother?"

"Ginga was an only child, when he arrived to this town I became his friend. We were complete opposites, he liked to make friends with everyone and anyone, I _didn't_," He explained and Kenta nodded; "Chalk and cheese I think the term is,"

"How…"

"He was never right after that," He grinned sadistically and Kenta felt a shiver of fear run up his back; "That and having me haunt him did twist him out of his mind,"

"But… Wait he married…" Kenta began with a frown and Ryuuga shook his head.

"Did you not look to see when Ginga died?" He asked him and Kenta looked confused.

"He had a wife and…" He trailed off, remembering what had been written in the author blurb a few years later after Ryuuga's 'suicide'.

"He's not related to you. My brother changed his last name, to keep the shadow of my death away from him," He nodded slowly; "I agreed with it. No one would know."

"Did you… Er… Haunt him?"

He smiled; "He _asked_ me to. He wanted my advice on the name change, I agreed with him,"

"So… You _are_ related to me. Not Ginga?"

"Exactly,"

"Everything was a lie…"

"What? No. My brother changed his name; Ginga Hagane is _part_ of the family, even if I still hate him for putting a bullet into my head while I slept," He hissed out the last part; "But it doesn't matter, he's family… always has been, even if everyone else got the story wrong,"

"You can't let it go can you?"

"Huh?"

"You can let go that Ginga killed you, you drove him to madness," Kenta pointed out and he nodded.

"I _could_ let go of my hate. I don't _want_ to," He smiled, a true smile and looked at him; "I like watching time pass me by, watching how history is being made, even though I'm not longer part of it,"

"But don't you…"

"Everyone who inherits this house is a relation of mine, in some shape or form. All have managed to accept me in their lives,"

"And those who don't?"

"I had a family live here, the kids liked me, they could see me clearly, and the adults just thought I was a shadow," He shrugged;" So long as someone sees me or senses me it's fine,"

"You'll never leave,"

"No. I'm here to stay," He said and laughed and Kenta smiled at him.

"I'd like for you to stay too,"


End file.
